Hanya Bisa Menduga
by zephyrus 123
Summary: YoosungMC/ Oneshot/ MC hanya bisa menduga, mengapa Yoosung pulang dengan basah kuyup.


All characters belong to cheritz,

and this fanfiction belongs to me.

 _ **A/N: Niatnya ingin nulis**_ **fict** _ **yang masih berhubungan dengan**_ **fict** _ **sebelumnya, namun apa daya ketika jemari terlalu usil memencet ctrl + N, hasilnya jadilah**_ **fict** _ **yang berbeda. Saya lebih senang nulis pake sudut pandang orang ketiga, namun dengan risiko saya harus menggunakan nama MC (mengingatkan saya pada**_ **Master of Ceremony** _ **). Di sini ada panggilan**_ **jagi** _ **yang merupakan panggilan sayang dalam bahasa Korea.**_

 _ **Disarankan sambil mendengar lagu ini:**_

 **y-o-u-t-u-b-e.c-o-m/watch?v=dsL49IPk9dA (hilangkan tanda strip)**

 _ **atau lagu instrumen piano yang pelan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:Hanya Bisa Menduga:.**

 **.**

 **.**

MC hanya bisa menduga.

Ketika Yoosung datang padanya dalam kondisi basah, benar-benar basah kuyup. Rambutnya yang selalu mencuat ke segala arah menjadi layu. Wajahnya pun memucat, kacamatanya sedikit berembun. Mantel marunnya tampak lebih gelap dan berat, meninggalkan tempias-tempias menggenang di lantai ketika ia melangkah masuk.

Yoosung menjatuhkan mantel yang tadi ia kenakan, menyisakan kemeja putih polos dan kaus gelap yang tembus ke pandangannya.

"Aku pulang, _Jagi_ …," ia berkata layaknya bisikan.

Kemudian, matanya yang sayu bertemu dengan mata penuh tanya MC, Yoosung tidak lupa untuk tersenyum. Semua kontradiksi yang gadis itu lihat sekarang, benar-benar elusif baginya.

Ketika MC masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yoosung bergerak mendekat. Jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk disadari oleh MC. Ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk yang terpancar dari Yoosung.

"Lebih baik kau ganti pakaian dulu. Nanti kau akan sakit."

MC akan berpindah mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti jika saja tangan dingin Yoosung tidak menahannya.

MC memalingkan wajahnya pada pria itu, antara terkejut merasakan hawa es dan bingung.

 _Kenapa?_

Pria itu mengerti raut yang haus akan jawaban itu. Perlahan, MC dapat merasakan genggamannya mengendur hingga sejurus kemudian pria itu merosot jatuh dengan kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Pandangannya tertuju pada lantai.

"Yoosung!"

MC segera saja mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yoosung. Telapak kanannya merambat meraih wajah lesi Yoosung, mengelus lembut pipinya yang bergelayut sedih.

"Aku gagal, _Jagi_. Aku gagal," lirihnya perlahan. "Aku gagal mendapat gelar Ph.D-ku…."

MC terkejut. Gadis itu tahu betapa Yoosung menginginkannya. Di sela-sela waktu kerjanya, ia menyempatkan diri menyusun penelitiannya, sesekali mencuri waktu pada jam kerja. Ia terus mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya baru dan segar, tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa minggu, dan selalu menyantap makanan instan. Ia terkadang lupa akan keadaan matanya ketika telah terjerat dalam sulur-sulur ilmunya.

MC tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu menginginkannya, mengingat usianya baru beranjak 23 tahun.

Gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengenai telapak tangannya. Ia lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Yoosung. Kau sudah berusaha, dan aku yakin kau dapat mengejarnya kembali. Kau sangat cerdas untuk orang seusiamu."

MC dengan gerakan perlahan mulai memeluk pria itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa lembap mulai merambati pakaiannya.

" _Jagi_ , aku ingin menangis."

"Iya, Yoosung, menangislah sampai air matamu kering. Aku akan di sini menemanimu."

Yoosung membalas pelukan MC dengan lebih erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu gadis itu. Air yang menggantung berat di rambutnya pun turut menetes satu per satu, menemani kesedihannya.

"Aku… teringat ibuku. Ibuku hanya seorang guru. Kau tahu kan, ibuku sangat menyayangiku, dia menguliahkanku di universitas ternama agar aku kelak sukses…. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ibuku sering sakit. Karena itulah… karena itulah…," ucapnya tercekat. Usahanya cukup keras untuk dapat menyampaikan semuanya hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan, segala perasaan membuncah ingin dikeluarkan segera.

"Yoosung…."

"Aku takut, _Jagi_. Setiap aku memikirkan ibuku, setiap aku menghitung usianya, ditambah penyakitnya; aku tidak sanggup. Rasanya sakit sekali, dadaku terasa sesak ketika aku tahu aku—"

MC segera saja mengangkat wajah Yoosung dari bahunya, dan lantas menciumnya. Ekspresi pria itu terkejut, namun tidak menolaknya. Ia teringat kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai MC. Matanya yang bersinar keemasan itu, begitu diselami, ia menemukan dirinya ada di dalam sana.

Cinta Yoosung memang tidak berujung, namun cinta MC tidak pula terukur.

MC melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan. Kedua telapaknya menyentuh masing-masing pipi Yoosung.

"Apa yang sudah kaucapai selama ini, ibumu pasti bahagia, Yoosung," lirihnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan merasa terus terbebani. Tapi jika kau harus menanggungnya, kau masih punya dua bahu tambahan. Kau tidak sendirian; tidak akan pernah."

" _Jagi_ … aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak—"

Belum tuntas ia mengucapkan sesuatu, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini Yoosung lebih siap menerimanya. Segala emosinya dapat ia kendalikan sekarang. Yoosung secara perlahan menurunkan kedua kelopak matanya. Air mata terakhir di malam itu pun mengalir pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoosung telah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah diguyur hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Hujan terakhir di musim gugur yang amat menusuk hingga MC masih dapat merasakan getaran dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

" _Jagi_ , aku ingin lagi~" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas cokelat panas yang hampir habis. Gadis itu berhenti dari gerakannya mengusap rambut pirang Yoosung dengan handuk.

"Baiklah, _Jagi_ -ku, akan aku buatkan yang lebih banyak."

Wajah Yoosung seketika menjadi secerah lampion-lampion yang diterbangkan pada malam festival. Ia kembali menjadi Yoosung yang ceria dan penuh senyum, seolah beberapa menit lalu ia tidak mengingat apa pun yang terjadi.

Betapa MC hapal Yoosung begitu menyukai cokelat hangat. Ketika ia pernah pulang di sela-sela jam istirahatnya hanya untuk minta dibuatkan cokelat hangat. Ketika ia pernah mengganggu MC semalaman agar bisa dibuatkan minuman tersebut. Bagi Yoosung, MC selayaknya ibunya; apa pun yang ia buatkan untuknya, selalu membuat dirinya merasa lebih spesial.

Dan Yoosung selalu menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ini, _Jagi_ ~" ucap MC menirukan nada Yoosung. "Tapi ini yang terakhir, ya. Seminggu ini kau sudah meminum banyak sekali cokelat. Sesekali kau harus meminum ginseng juga."

Yoosung lantas menjulurkan lidahnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang pahit menempel di sana. "Aku tidak suka~" Ia lalu menerima segelas cokelat hangat dalam wadah gelas yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tidak lupa Yoosung menampilkan senyum termanisnya. "Terima kasih, _Jagi_."

MC kembali mengambil handuknya untuk mengusap rambut Yoosung yang belum kering. Perlakuan MC yang lembut padanya membuatnya nyaman.

Di dalam flat tidak terlalu besar yang Yoosung sewa, tidak banyak kemewahan yang tersampir di sana. Tidak pada dinding-dinding kusam bekas penghuni sebelumnya, tidak pada lantai-lantai kayu ampelasan yang mulai tergores di bawahnya, tidak pula pada langit-langit penuh tempelan bintang-bintang yang menyala suram saat lampu dimatikan. Semuanya tampak sederhana dan apa adanya. MC-lah yang membuatnya terasa lebih mewah, mengisinya dengan cinta dan perhatian yang selalu ia butuhkan.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan pindah ke rumah kita sendiri," Yoosung memulai, "yang dapurnya seluas kamar kita sekarang, yang ada pekarangan kecil di samping rumah; _Jagi_ dapat menanam apa pun yang _Jagi_ inginkan di sana, yang ada sofa yang sangat empuk; _eh_ , tapi jangan sampai Lisa merusaknya," Yoosung terkekeh.

"Kau memikirkan semua itu?" tanya MC dengan nada skeptis. Ia tahu, mempunyai rumah sendiri tidaklah murah.

Yoosung memang selalu mengeluarkan segala hal yang ada di pikirannya, tapi keinginannya untuk mempunyai rumah sendiri, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu Yoosung sempat untuk memikirkan semuanya.

"Tentu saja, _Jagi_. Aku selalu membayangkan masa depan kita yang terlihat sangat nyata bagiku. Kau juga pasti ingin punya rumah sendiri, 'kan?"

MC tidak membantahnya.

"Aku selalu membayangkan kita akan hidup bahagia di dalamnya, bersama anak-anak kita nanti— _oh_ , tentu saja Lisa juga. Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai menabung dan belajar mengenai investasi pada Jumin. Jaehee juga banyak membantuku. Seven juga—"

MC hanya tersenyum mendengar pria yang ia cintai itu berbicara panjang tanpa jeda. MC memang tidak dapat lagi mendengar semua perkataan Yoosung, tapi ia dapat menangkap semangat terdalamnya.

Yoosung benar-benar telah melupakan kesedihannya. Ia memang tidak cocok untuk bersedih lama-lama.

"Kau ingin rumah kita dicat warna apa?" tanya Yoosung setelah usai menceritakan semuanya.

MC yang tidak begitu mendengar, gelagapan ketika pertanyaan itu datang padanya. "A-apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya, _Jagi_? Sedihnya~" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat merajuk.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Yoosung. Aku rasa supnya sudah matang." MC mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan berhasil.

"Sup!"

Tidak lama kemudian MC kembali menghampiri Yoosung dengan membawa semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul hangat dan nasi. Mencium aroma wangi dari sup membuat perut pria itu bergemuruh mengalahkan gemuruh hujan malam itu. Sejak siang tadi ia memang belum memasukkan apa pun ke dalam perutnya, ditambah rasa kegagalannya tadi, membuatnya tambah tidak berselera. Namun sekarang ia dapat mengendalikan kekecewaannya.

"Suapi aku, _Jagi_ ~"

"Kau kan bisa makan sendiri, Yoosung," gumamnya dengan sedikit nada canda.

"Tapi aku ingin disuapi~"

"Hari ini sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali kau bermanja padaku," respons MC. Ia pun mulai menyuapi pria yang dicintainya itu.

Ada kepuasan sendiri melihat Yoosung memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Masakannya memang tidak seenak Yoosung, tapi pria itu tidak pernah menolak untuk memakannya.

Yoosung bagaikan bayi besar yang akan selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Yoosung yang mengerti benar bagaimana cara membahagiakan dirinya. Yoosung yang tidak pernah tega membebaninya. Yoosung yang rela mengorbankan mata kirinya demi dirinya.

Orang yang selama ini ia cari, ada di depannya, memakan masakannya dengan rakus; meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, hanya hambar yang dirasa Yoosung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **After Story**_

"Yoosung, apa kau sudah bangun…?" gumam MC perlahan yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Ia mendapati Yoosung masih memejamkan mata dengan mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut melihat pria itu masih tertidur, namun senyuman itu seketika menghilang saat ia mendaratkan jemarinya pada wajah Yoosung.

Terasa panas.

MC panik. Namun belum sempat ia menurunkan tangannya, Yoosung langsung menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka, mempertontonkan irisnya yang selalu berhasil membuat gadis itu takjub.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku hanya sedikit demam."

"Aku akan membuatkan ginseng hangat untukmu."

Yoosung menggeleng, " _Jagi_ , aku tidak suka ginseng."

"Tapi—"

"Lebih baik di sini saja bersamaku. Aku lebih butuh itu."

"…Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan tubuhku ini, _Jagi_ ," ujar Yoosung perlahan, "dan aku juga teringat kejadian semalam. Aku ingin kau terus memelukku hingga aku dapat melupakannya. Aku akan membaik."

MC tidak langsung merespons, tampak tatapannya menanar. Yoosung berinisiatif memeluk tubuhnya duluan. Tidak lama, gadis itu pun membalas dekapannya.

"Cepat sembuh, _Jagi_."

Yoosung membenamkan kepalanya pada tubuh gadis itu sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai mengusap lembut rambut pirang Yoosung. Tidak lama terdengar suara napas halus keluar darinya, ia telah jatuh tertidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoosung bermimpi ia sedang dihujani permen warna-warni.

Dan MC hanya bisa menduga, apa yang membuat pria itu tersenyum bahagia di dalam tidurnya.

 _ **Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

 _ **A/N: Saya tidak menyebutkan mereka sudah menikah atau belum. Saya serahkan semua kepada pembaca. Terima kasih telah membaca.**_


End file.
